Show Me
by jinnu357
Summary: Written with Lintu68. Ranger & Steph have fun with lingerie. *Warning for Graphic Smut*


Warning for graphic smut. They all belong to JE unfortunately. 

Show Me

By Lin (Lintu68) & Jenn (Jinnu357)

His eyes locked to mine in the mirror, black with lust. He was standing at my back, his arousal pressing against me through the sheer lace of the boy shorts I was wearing. His hand came up and slowly slid one of my bra straps down my arm, followed by the other. Not once did his eyes leave mine in the mirror. My mouth grew dry and I bit back a moan as he slid one hand into the bra cup and gently rolled my nipple between his fingers.

Looking up at me through lowered lashes, he bent his head down and placed hot open mouth kisses on my neck, flicking his tongue out to taste my skin. My knees threatened to give out as he nibbled his way up the column of my neck, finishing with a small bite to the sensitive skin just below my ear, making me gasp.

"I like" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

He continued rolling my nipples between his fingers before removing the sheer black bra letting it slide to the floor. His hands slid down my stomach and over my hips. His hands felt so good on my body. He kneeled down in front of me and gently slid the fabric over my hips and down to the floor. I gasped at the sensation of the smooth fabric against my skin. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my thigh. Slowly, he slid his hands back up the insides of my legs. I temporarily forgot how to breathe as his fingers brushed my inner thigh, dangerously close to my aching center leaving me naked and breathless with lust. 

"Show me more." He said his voice husky with desire.

"Close your eyes." I said as I chose another set from the bag with a small smile. I slid the black silk fabric into place. The soft smooth fabric felt amazing against my skin. This was by far my favorite set. The bra had small heart shape snaps on the cups that allowed it to be unsnapped and the matching panties were crotchless and were held together by the same small heart shaped snaps. "Open your eyes now" I whispered. He was still on his knees in front of me and I watched as his eyes traveled over my skin, taking in the black satin panties that hugged the curve of my hips and the black satin that encased my breasts. 

I could see the exact moment he realized the panties were crotchless; his breath caught and his eyes widened to show surprise and desire. He reached out to me and hooked one finger into the waist of the panties, pulling me to him. He kissed my stomach then my belly button and slowly started working his way downward. I fisted my hands in his hair as his teeth found the first little heart shaped snap and released it with a gentle pull of his teeth. Agonizingly slowly, he worked his way down, releasing one clasp at a time, getting closer and closer. At the first flick of his tongue on my bare skin, I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. 

His tongue slid between my lips tasting me ever so slowly. It took everything I had to keep standing when his tongue brushed against my clit making me moan with pleasure. He flicked his tongue against it over and over making me weak in the knees. My fingers tightened in his silky hair. This only seemed to urge him on and he slid two long fingers inside me. I gasped for air as the sensation of being filled overwhelmed my body. My head fell back as he slowly began to move his fingers inside of me, mimicking his actions with his tongue against my clit. I looked at myself in the mirror, wearing the black lingerie, Ranger kneeling in front of me. The muscles in his back rolled smoothly with his movements. My leg was thrown over his shoulder, his dark skin a contrast to my own milky white with his shiny black hair loose down his back. Watching him pleasure me was enough to send me over the edge and I came on his fingers moaning his name.

As I came down from the high, Ranger removed the panties completely, brushing one last kiss over my clit. He stood up in front of me and pulled me in for a hungry kiss, letting me taste myself, rich and heady on his lips. His tongue penetrated my mouth, stroking my tongue, exploring my mouth with a ferocity that stirred something deep inside of me. He fisted his hand in my curls, forcing my head back to grant him access to my throat and neck. He kissed and nibbled on the sensitive skin, drawing small helpless sounds from my lips as I felt the satisfied hum from the orgasm change into a pulsing need again. No one but Ranger could make me need him this badly this easily.

He released my hair and moved down to the bra. He found the tiny little clasps that held the cups together and one by one released them to expose my hard nipples to his mouth. Sucking and licking and nibbling, he was slowly driving me crazy with need, and I found myself panting. With a smile, he looked up, undid the clasp and let the bra fall to the floor.

"Show me more."

"Close your eyes." I commanded. "And no peeking." I added playfully. 

I wasn't as steady on my feet this time as I selected another set from the bag. I sat down on the edge of the bed and enjoyed the silky smooth feel of the stockings sliding up my legs. Next, the lacey panties, black with teal ribbons and built in garters which I attached to the black and teal thigh high stockings. I snapped the bra into to place and slid my feet into the 5 inch heels that tied up my legs. I took a second to take in the final product in the mirror and to check to see if Ranger had followed instructions. I could see his slow breathing and his long lashes resting on his cheeks. His lean body was sculpted to perfection, his beautiful black hair fell loose around his shoulders, and he was all mine. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked, a smile playing on his full lips.

I quickly pulled a black satin scarf from the bag and went to stand behind him. I slid the scarf into place over his eyes, effectively blindfolding him. He made a very sexy sound low in his throat and shook his head slightly.

"I guess that's a no." His voice held an amused tone and I couldn't help the mischievous smile that tugged at my lips.

"Nope. You can't open your eyes." I told him. "But you are, however, allowed to use any other senses…" 

I didn't have time to finish the sentence before he shot out and grabbed me, pulling me to him. His hands started at my feet his finger lightly running over the ribbons on the shoes. The heat from his hands warmed my skin as felt his way up the smooth silk stockings. The sensation sent chills up my spine. When he reached the top of the stockings he brought his lips to the bare skin running his tongue along the garter. His hands were on me again as he slowly stood up running his fingers over the black lace stopping to finger the small teal bows. When his lips touched my skin just below my belly button I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips. His tongue found its way to my belly button and dipped into it swirling against my sensitive flesh. I never knew something so simple could be so erotic. I held my body still as his hands caressed my skin. His thumbs brushed against my nipples making me moan before his head dipped down and his teeth scraped across it taking the breath from my body. His lips trailed kisses along my collar bone, taking his time, licking and tasting every inch of skin until I was ready to explode.

He leaned in and whispered " I don't need to be able to see you to know how beautiful you are. " before he captured my lips in a bruising kiss. Breaking the kiss, he pulled off the blindfold and took a step back. He looked me up and down, taking in the lingerie. His eyes were dark with lust when he finally met my eyes and my breath caught at the intense look in them. He reached forward and rested his hand at the back of my neck, drawing me close. His lips came down on mine in a searing kiss, tongues stroking, tasting and exploring. He sucked my tongue and my inner muscles clenched hard, arousal flaring through me, hot and overwhelming.

"I need you now." I panted against his lips.

He growled low in his throat and grabbed my ass, lifting me up into his lap. I wrapped my legs around him and buried my face in his neck as he made his way to the bed. He smelled of Bulgari and pure male and I couldn't resist the urge to taste him. I licked the skin on his neck, sucking it into my mouth, marking him. He drew a sharp breath and threw me down on the bed, covering my body with his and effectively pinning my hands above my head. I was completely at his mercy. My body was aching with need and I could feel the strength in his body as he held me down. I strained against him trying in vain to rub my body against his. His fingers grasped my hip stopping my movements. He leisurely kissed my neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin. 

"Do not move, Babe." 

I whimpered and tried to obey him, lying perfectly still as he tortured me with his lips. Slowly he undressed me, showering the skin he uncovered with kisses and nibbles. He pulled off my bra and sucked my right nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, scraping his teeth over it. My breath came in short gasps as he moved to the left nipple, repeating the process, making me arch off the bed.  
He moved down, trailing kisses down my stomach. He hooked his fingers into the panties and slid them off my hips, pressing small kisses to the inside of my thigh. I held my breath, silently begging him to move just a little bit up, but to no avail.

He slid the stockings off my legs, one at a time, running his warm hands over my smooth legs. I was ready to explode with need when he finally moved back up my body, covering it with his large frame. The muscles of his chest worked as he moved in over me, his mocha latte skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

I licked my lips wanting nothing more than to taste him and return the pleasure he had given me.

"Let me suck you…. Please." I whimpered. He growled low in his throat. 

"Fuck babe.. you have no idea what you do to me." He released my hands and let me push him back on the bed. I started at his neck licking and sucking the skin. I traced my tongue over the hard ridges of his abs before settling between his legs and running tongue down his cock. His body jerked and he moaned as I took him into my mouth, slowly running my tongue in circles around the sensitive head. I licked him all the way down to the base, and smiled when I saw him fist his hands in pleasure. I watched him through lowered lashes as I drew back and licked the head again teasing and tasting him. I tried in vain to hold him down and as I took as much of his hard cock into my mouth as I could. Ranger cried out and arched his back, as I drew back and took him again. I had never enjoyed pleasing a man as I much as I enjoyed pleasing Ranger. He took his time and pleasure every inch of my body and I was definitely looking forward to showing him my appreciation of his talents. I let him slide from my mouth and I crawled up his body claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. I positioned myself over him and rubbed my wetness onto him. He groaned into my mouth as I rocked my hips against his cock teasing both of us with the delicious friction. 

Slowly I slid just the head of his cock into me, rocking back and forth, letting him feel just how wet I was for him. He groaned and grabbed my hips, trying to pull me down further onto him, but I grabbed his wrists and with a groan he let me pin them down above his head.  
I rolled my hips, loving the feel of him inside me, stretching me. I finally took mercy on him and sank down on his cock, engulfing him in my warmth. 

"Fuck…" he gasped.

He was huge and hard inside of me, filling me completely. I threw my head back as I started to ride his cock. I forced myself to set a steady pace exploring his body with my hands. His hands were fisted in the pillow above him; the muscles in his arms full of tension. Without warning he grabbed me and reversed our positions pinning me under him. He towered over me, his long silky hair brushing against my skin as he thrust himself into me. I arched against him meeting him thrust for thrust. Words tumbled from lips urging him to fuck me harder… faster. I was panting and struggling against him. He wrapped his hand around my throat applying gentle pressure. The sensation was incredible; I was completely at his mercy and the thought only fueled my arousal, sending jolts of electricity to my center. The pleasure surged through my body violently throwing me over the edge as I screamed his name. Ranger growled and emptied himself into me before collapsing. I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"That was amazing." I purred. "But next time, it's your turn to show me." 


End file.
